It has been one month since
by sissy fan and yumi fan
Summary: X.A.N.A is back but who brang him back. It is my first story.


**Hi! I'm Sissy fan and Yumi fan! This is my first story so i'm improving little by little for this story. Any suggestions welcome when I have writers block!**

**Disclamimer: I do not own code lyoko or any of their characters.**

**Editting goes to my pal: Linkmasta. I recommend her stories so please read them!! Plz!**

**This is my first story please enjoy.**

* * *

It has been one month for the gang since X.A.N.A. has been destroyed. Life, for them, has been getting very boring. A few of the once warriors even wished for an attack from their least favorite virus. But in the end, they were also happy that all of the strange phenomena does not happen any more. Life would not be 'I could die tomorrow' or 'this attack could kill me' for the gang anymore.

The day is a normal day for the gang. But at the factory…

Some strange person walks into the factory. She seems to have an uneasy aura surrounding her. The mysterious figure walks to the elevator. Somehow, she knew the key and they made their way to the supercomputer room. "Off," she muttered, "Might as well turn it on then". She finished as she pulled the switch up with an evil, and devilish grin.

The gang minus Yumi, were all in Science class. While Mrs.Hertz started a long, boring, lecture on physics, and the 3 laws of physics invented by Isaac Newton. Odd turned to Ulrich.

"Wouldn't it be cool if X.A.N.A. happened to attack, right now, so we could get us out of class?" Odd whispered to Ulrich. 'It would, but X.A.N.A. is very dangerous,' Ulrich thought. Only what came out was:

"No Odd, it would not be cool. X.A.N.A. was dangerous. Besides, it is irresponsible to use that as an excuse just to get out of class".

Odd then sat foreword and glanced at Sissi. He was thinking _'what prank should I pull next on Prissy Sissi?'_

After class, the gang hung out around their favorite bench. Just like old times.

"Hey you know," Odd started "Ulrich and Yumi still think they are 'just friends'." Odd was teasing the undecided couple. It worked. Despite the fact that Odd said this millions of times, Ulrich and Yumi were still blushing a crimson shade of red.

"Old news Odd," Aelita said, hoping that he would keep at Ulrich and Yumi a few more weeks. She doesn't want Odd to move to her and Jeremie.

"I know, but maybe Ulrich can get a backbone and maybe, oh… uh… I don't know ASK!" Odd criticized.

"Odd! Do you know how to keep your mouth shut!?" Yumi snapped back at the poor defenseless Odd. Odd shut up and stared. Not at Yumi, but the girl behind her.

"Who's the new girl?" He asked confused **(editor comment: isn't he always)**. Everyone turned to see a mysterious girl walking with Jim toward the dorms. She had blonde hair with brown streaks, eyes with a purplish tint, and a purple shirt that said 'Rock, The sound we know and love.' She also has black pants.

Back with the mystery woman at the factory. She was now sitting down and searching for info deep inside the computer. "Oh," she started, "Why would he keep his files so secure?" she finished the complaint. She could not find the password. Several more minutes consisting of password testing passed. "Aha!" she cheered as the computer started loading. "Aelita's the password. I should've known, the girl he likes." She grinned as she skimmed through the files; finally, she stopped on a certain, special, one. She then opened the file. While it loaded, she took a disc out of her pocket and sticks it in the side disc drive. The file stopped in the middle of loading and requested a password.

This one, the stranger knew. She typed in X.A.N.A.

"Wakey wakey, Cloud is here," the supposed 'Cloud' said.

"Cloud, they used Franz's program," a fuzzy voice replied. It was hard to make out, but clearly it was X.A.N.A.

"Do not speak. It uses your remaining power. Also it does not matter. What matters is: you have a second chance. So do not fail. You may not survive again, if you fail. Besides soon he may learn how to delete you once and for all," Cloud warned. For the next few hours, she spent time strengthening X.A.N.A. During that time X.A.N.A. thought:_ The kids have no clue. But soon. Soon they will know, and I will get my revenge._

* * *

**It is a ok story right, 'cause if it is let me know by reviewing nicely please. Still flames can be welcomed... Anyway please review.**


End file.
